Bolehkah?
by Kuro Kid
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou, seorang dokter muda hebat yang baru dipindah tugaskan dari pekerjaan lamanya di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal ke sebuah tempat yang sebenarnya sangat ia hindari. Namun, disanalah ia bertemu dengannya, orang yang telah menarik perhatiannya. AkaKuro. Sho-ai.


Dirinya tidak akan pernah lupa.

Alunan melodi yang melantun dari piano tua yang sudah usang disana.

Setiap dentingan yang dihasilkannya.

Ia akan selalu mengingatnya.

Karena, melodi-melodi itulah yang mengenalkannya pada cinta pertama...

Dan terakhir miliknya.

**Bolehkah?**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Aka**shi x**Kuro**ko

**Oneshot. T**

**Sho-ai. Typo(s). Angst (gagal)**

"Jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti _nodayo_. Kau terlihat menyeramkan." Sindir seorang pria bersurai hijau kepada pria bersurai _scarlet_ yang berdiri disampingnya. Ia melirik kearah rekannya yang tengah memasang wajah _badmood_.

Pria yang disindir hanya mendengus—tidak menanggapi komentar dari temannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap surat dinas yang baru saja didapatnya—sumber dari semua rasa kesalnya.

"Tempat rehabilitasi penderita HIV? Huh, mereka bercanda." Sungutnya. Ia melipat asal kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam tas miliknya.

Pria bersurai hijau tersebut melirik, "Tempat rehabilitasi? Kau ditempatkan disana Akashi?"

Pria yang dipanggil Akashi itu mengangguk, "Kurasa mereka sedang mabuk saat menuliskan surat tugas ini untukku." Ucapnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lorong rumah sakit—sekaligus temannya yang masih mematung tak percaya.

Memang siapa yang tidak mengenal Akashi? Atau lebih lengkapnya Akashi Seijuurou?

Seorang pria berusia 25 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai dokter disebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Tokyo. Diusia yang semuda itu, Akashi telah menyadang gelar sebagai salah satu dari sekian dokter terbaik yang berada di Jepang.

Hebat bukan?

Jadi, Midorima Shintarou—teman Akashi—sangat tidak percaya ketika teman baiknya itu mendapatkan surat dinas berupa pemindahan tugas, yang semula di rumah sakit terkenal menjadi di...

Tempat rehabilitasi penderita HIV?

Hah, pantas saja temannya itu mendadak kehilangan _mood_ baiknya.

Midorima menghela nafas, ia sudah berprasangka, mungkin ini adalah salah satu ulah dari dokter disini yang kurang menyukai Akashi—mengingat kepribadian pria itu yang sedikit tempramental.

Dan ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga saja Akashi tidak membuat masalah ditempat kerjanya yang baru.

.-.-.

Akashi meregangkan ototnya yang serasa kaku. Ia merutuki siapapun orang yang sudah membuatnya harus pindah sejauh ini dari kediaman yang sekarang, Tokyo, ke kediaman lamanya di Kyoto.

Akashi tidak mengingat, kapan terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kakinya ditanah kelahirannya. Mungkin sudah sangat lama, mengingat dirinya mengabdikan hampir seluruh hidupnya untuk menuntut ilmu di Tokyo hingga ia bisa sesukses ini.

Ia menghela nafas, diamatinya keadaan sekitar stasiun yang tidak terlalu ramai. Matanya tertuju pada salah satu bangku yang berada disana.

'_Beristirahat sebentar disini sepertinya bukan masalah.'_ Batinnya.

Ia pun menggeret kopernya menuju bangku tersebut. Sesampainya disana, Akashi langsung menghempaskan badannya. Ia menutup kedua manik matanya yang berwarna _deep crimson_.

Dalam benaknya, ia masih sangat tidak habis pikir dengan pemindahan tugas yang ia alami. Sangat tidak logis, seorang dokter spesialis bedah sepertinya dipindah tugaskan ke tempat rehabilitasi penderita HIV. Memang disana dirinya harus membedah tiap pasien yang ada dan membersihkan tubuh mereka dari virus HIV?

Jangan bercanda.

Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir akan berhubungan langsung dengan para penderita HIV—yang notabenenya adalah hal yang paling ia hindari ketika dirinya sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter.

Lalu sekarang? Ia harus berkutat dengan para penderita virus menjijikkan tersebut. Bukan hanya satu, mungkin puluhan atau bahkan ratusan.

Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat kepala Akashi ingin meledak.

Tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam pemikiran memuakannya, Akashi memiih untuk beranjak darisana. Mungkin pulang kerumah dan berendam sebentar sebelum pergi ke tempat kerja barunya bisa sedikit merilekskan pikirannya.

Yah, semoga saja.

.-.-.

Baiklah, kesan pertama yang didapatkan Akashi ketika ia untuk pertama kalinya menginjakkan kakinya ditempat kerja barunya adalah bersih.

Sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar bercat putih, halaman yang asri dan juga indah dengan palang besar bertuliskan 'Rumah Rehabilitasi HIV/AIDS'.

Kesan pertama yang tidak buruk.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam, baru saja ia membuka gerbang, seorang wanita muda bersurai merah muda datang menghampirinya. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah kearah Akashi yang masih memasang wajah dingin.

"Selamat datang Akashi-_sama_. Apa perjalananmu melelahkan?" Sapa wanita tersebut ramah.

Akashi mengernyit, "Kau siapa?"

Wanita itu menghela nafas berat ketika Akashi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya—justru melemparkan pertanyaan lain kepadanya, "Aku Momoi Satsuki. Salah satu perawat yang ada disini. Aku ditugaskan untuk mengantarkanmu pada kepala suster disini."

Pria bersurai _scarlet_ tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan wanita yang bernama Momoi Satsuki didepannya. Sesaat kemudian, ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan ucapan sang wanita.

"Kepala suster? Apa tempat ini tidak memiliki satupun dokter?" tanya Akashi.

Momoi menggeleng, ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, membimbing Akashi menuju tempat tujuannya.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu melirik Akashi dari sudut matanya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis tatkala ia mendapati ekspresi penasaran di wajah sang dokter muda—meskipun samar.

"Kami sudah tidak memiliki dokter disini semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu. Karena itulah, kami mengajukan permintaan ke Tokyo untuk mengirimkan dokter terbaiknya kepada kami." Jelas Momoi sambil terus melangkah.

Akashi kembali dibuat bingung, "Kemana dokter yang lama?"

"Kami mengusirnya. Dokter tersebut berusaha melakukan tindakan asusila pada salah satu pasien disini." Jawab Momoi.

Manik _deep crimson_ milik Akashi membelalak, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh suster muda didepannya itu.

Yang benar saja, berbuat asusila pada salah satu pasien disini? Dokter itu pasti sudah gila dan ingin cepat-cepat menemui ajalnya.

"Kami sangat senang begitu mengetahui jika Akashi-_sama_ yang dikirim kemari. Setidaknya, dengan kedatangan Akashi-_sama_, bisa menumbuhkan sedikit harapan hidup penderita disini. Jika aku boleh mengatakannya, Akashi-_sama_ pasti tidak akan menyesal sudah dipindahkan kemari." Ucap Momoi tiba-tiba begitu mereka telah sampai didepan pintu utama rumah rehabilitasi.

Langkah kaki Akashi langsung berhenti. Yang benar saja? Apa wanita itu sudah gila? Tidak akan menyesal? Ketika dirinya baru saja mendapatkan surat dinas, rasanya Akashi sudah menyesal masuk kedalam dunia medis.

KLEK

"Tetsuya-_kun_ tenar seperti biasa ya." Ucap Momoi sambil tertawa ceria—membuyarkan lamunan Akashi. Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu sedikit penasaran ketika ia mendengar tawa anak-anak yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

Ini tempat rehabilitasi penderita HIV bukan? Kenapa banyak terdengar suara anak-anak?

Maka, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah, dan seketika Akashi membelalakkan matanya ketika manik _deep crimson_ miliknya melihat tiga orang bocah berusia sekitar 10 tahun yang tengah tertawa dengan ceria sambil mengerubungi seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_.

"Merekalah pasien di rumah rehabilitasi ini, Akashi-_sama_. Hanya mereka." Ucap Momoi.

Akashi berjengit, ia menatap tidak percaya kearah Momoi yang kini justru melemparkan senyum manis kearahnya.

Yang benar saja? Hanya empat orang? Padahal ia berpikir jika rumah rehabilitasi ini mungkin punya lebih dari 50 orang penderita HIV.

"_Are_, Akashi-_sama_ sudah datang?"

Akashi menoleh kearah lorong—dimana seorang wanita bersurai coklat pendek baru saja datang dan bersuara. Akashi membungkukkan badannya sedikit—berusaha untuk bersikap sedikit lebih sopan kepada orang yang berpakaian sama seperti Momoi itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, membuat Akashi terpaku, "Aku Aida Riko, kepala suster disini. Senang bertemu denganmu Akashi-_sama_, dan mohon bantuannya."

"A-ah, senang bertemu denganmu juga Aida-_san_." balas Akashi sopan.

Manik _deep crimson_ milik sang dokter muda beralih menatap kearah tiga bocah yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit takut. Akashi menghela nafas, ia berjalan mendekati salah satu bocah yang memiliki surai berwarna kuning.

"Paman siapa-_ssu_?" tanya bocah tersebut sambil bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh mungil pemuda bersurai _baby blue_.

Akashi mengulas senyum tipis, ia berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sang bocah, "Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Dokter baru disini. Senang berte—"

Pria muda itu tercekat ketika mendapati sikap bocah-bocah yang mendadak menjadi aneh. Mereka terlihat ketakutan, namun salah satu bocah bersurai merah gradasi hitam memicingkan matanya tidak suka kearah Akashi. Ia berjalan mendekat dan memukul-mukul tubuh Akashi yang tengah berjongkok.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak butuh dokter! Aku tidak mau Tetsuya-_nii_ terluka lagi!" raungnya sambil terus memukuli tubuh Akashi.

Akashi yang dipukuli sedemikian rupa tidak berniat untuk membalas. Ia mengabaikan tubuhnya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terasa ngilu karena pukulan sang bocah yang cukup keras. Namun ngilu ditubuhnya kalah oleh hatinya yang berdesir perih.

Ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini.

Belum pernah selama karirnya menjadi dokter, keberadaannya ditolak—bahkan dibenci oleh seseorang. Ia selalu menjadi sosok yang dipuja, sosok yang dianggap penyelamat oleh beberapa orang.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang, saat ia mengatakan profesinya, bocah-bocah didepannya mendadak berubah 180 derajat. Mata mereka memancarkan rasa tidak suka yang teramat sangat.

"Kagami-_kun_, tenanglah. Dia tidak akan menyakitiku." Suara lembut itu masuk kedalam telinga Akashi—membuat Akashi sedikit terlena.

"Tapi—"

"Kagami-_kun_, percayalah padaku."

Melalui manik _deep crimson_nya, Akashi melihatnya sendiri, betapa sayangnya bocah yang dipanggil Kagami itu kepada pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang kini tengah memeluk—menenangkan sang bocah yang kini sudah berlinangan air mata.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, senang berkenalan denganmu, Akashi-_san_."

.-.-.

Angin musim semi berhembus membelai paras tampan Akashi. Pria bersurai _scarlet_ itu lebih memilih untuk duduk dibangku taman yang berada di belakang rumah. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku dan memejamkan matanya—hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika ia tengah kesal ataupun kalut.

Masih jelas diingatannya tentang penjelasan Aida kepadanya. Penjelasan tentang rumah rehabilitasi dan juga tentang pasien yang menghuni rumah ini.

Rumah rehabilitasi ini tergolong masih baru. Kira-kira baru berusia sekitar 4 tahun lamanya. Aida dan Momoi sudah bekerja disini sejak rumah ini baru saja dibuka. Dulu, penghuninya memang cukup banyak, namun mengingat betapa ganasnya HIV, beberapa diantara mereka telah meninggal dunia.

Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah tiga bocah dan juga seorang pemuda.

Bocah yang paling muda, bocah mungil dan ceria yang memiliki surai berwarna kuning, bernama Kise Ryouta.

Lalu, ada Kagami Taiga, bocah mungil yang tadi memukuli dirinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Bocah terakhir, Himuro Tatsuya, bocah bersurai _raven_ yang usianya terpaut satu tahun dari Kise maupun Kagami. Himuro merupakan kakak dari Kagami. Entah bagaimana kisah mereka, Aida tidak menceritakannya dengan detail.

Lalu yang terakhir, pemuda bersurai _baby blue_, Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda mungil yang berusia 19 tahun.

Dari yang Akashi tau, Kuroko baru saja masuk kerumah ini sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, berbeda dengan bocah-bocah yang sudah hampir empat tahun lamanya menghuni rumah rehabilitasi.

Dan mengenai dokter yang diusir, dan juga kebencian tiga bocah tersebut kepada dokter, itu karena dokter lama mereka berusaha melakukan tindakan asusila kepada Kuroko, hingga menyebabkan pemuda itu terluka.

Tidak banyak yang Akashi tau tentang Kuroko, ia hanya tau tentang itu. Sedikit banyak, Akashi merasa penasaran dengan seluk beluk pemuda mungil itu.

Entahlah, ia hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik wajah datar Kuroko. Sesuatu yang ingin ia cari tau keberadaannya.

Bibir Akashi terangkat—membentu seulas senyum tipis.

Ya. Kuroko Tetsuya dan sisi misteriusnya telah menarik perhatiannya. Baiklah, mungkin bekerja disini tidak akan membosankan untuknya.

Akashi pun membuka matanya. Ia menghela nafas ketika mendapati langit sudah berwarna kemerahan. Ia tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai seperti ini. Salahkan saja angin dan udara yang terlalu sejuk ini, sesuatu yang sangat sulit didapatkan di Tokyo.

Dokter muda itu pun beranjak masuk kedalam rumah. Ia mengernyit ketika mendapati beberapa ruang kosong dan beberapa barang yang dibiarkan begitu saja. Tidak dibereskan ataupun dibersihkan. Mengabaikan hal tersebut, Akashi lebih memilih untuk terus melangkah.

Belum jauh ia melangkah, telinganya menangkap melodi dentingan piano yang terdengar begitu lembut sekaligus indah. Penasaran, Akashi pun memilih untuk mengikutinya. Namun, baru dua langkah, suara indah itu menghilang bagaikan dihembus angin.

Siapa?

Siapa orang yang sudah memainkan melodi seindah itu?

Melodi piano yang begitu lembut dan juga menenangkan. Sekilas mirip dengan permainan piano mendiang ibunya dulu.

Dirinya harus menemukannya. Orang yang memainkan melodi seindah itu. Jika bukan Aida dan Momoi, mungkin pemuda itu.

Mungkinkah?

.-.-.

Akashi baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di ruang makan ketika sosok Kuroko berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Melalui sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat betapa pucatnya wajah pemuda itu.

"Apa dia sudah makan?" tanya Akashi sambil duduk dibangku kosong yang berada dimeja makan tersebut.

Aida yang baru saja meletakkan semangkuk sup dimeja menoleh kearah Akashi, "Kuroko-_kun_ selalu melewatian makan malam. Meskipun berkali-kali aku memaksanya untuk makan, yang ada dia justru memuntahkannya kembali."

Akashi mengangguk mengerti. Manik _deep_ _crimson_nya kini beralih kearah tiga bocah kecil yang kini tengah makan dalam diam. Ia mengernyit heran, kemana perginya tawa ceria mereka?

Momoi yang menyadari tatapan Akashi menghela nafas, "Mereka bertiga selalu seperti itu jika tidak ada Kuroko-_kun_. Bagi mereka—"

"_Nii-chan_ itu lebih berarti, lebih dari orangtua kami sendiri." Potong Himuro cepat. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika Akashi menatap kearahnya.

"Aku benci saat malam, karena _Nii-chan_ pasti tidak ada. Tidak ada _Nii-chan_ bersama kami, kami merasa takut. Bagaimana jika saat _Nii-chan_ tertidur ia tidak terbangun lagi? Apa kami bisa hidup tanpa _Nii-chan_?" sambung Himuro. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca, begitu pula dengan Kise dan Kagami. Mereka mengalami hal yang sama seperti halnya Himuro.

Akashi beranjak dari duduknya, ia menghampiri Himuro dan mengusap rambutnya penuh sayang. Sebisa mungkin, Akashi memasang senyum lembut, "_Nii-chan_ kalian itu tidak akan meninggalkan kalian. Aku akan menyembuhkannya—begitu pula dengan kalian. Itu adalah janjiku."

"Benarkah-_ssu_? Paman bisa menyembuhkan _Nii-chan_?" tanya Kise. Matanya berbinar-binar penuh harap.

Akashi mengangguk.

"Aku tidak masalah jika aku tidak sembuh, yang penting Tetsuya-_nii_ tetap hidup." Lirih Kagami. Akashi yang mendengar itu merasa sedih.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkan kalian. Itu janjiku."

Momoi dan Aida yang mendengarnya menitikkan air mata mereka dalam diam. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya sosok yang mereka tunggu hadir dalam kehidupan mereka. Menyakinkan mereka akan adanya harapan dihari esok.

Meski dari lubuk hati mereka yang terdalam, mereka sudah menyiapkan segalanya.

Malam ini, pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Akashi bertekat akan mengerahkan segalanya untuk anak-anak yang ada didepannya. Ia ingin mewujudkan harapan yang sudah ia berikan kepada mereka.

Apapun yang terjadi.

.-.-.

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 23.30. Anak-anak sudah tidur sejak jam 8 malam tadi. Berterimakasihlah kepada Momoi yang dengan gigihnya membujuk para bocah untuk segera tidur—Momoi tidak bisa meminta Kuroko untuk melakukannya, karena pemuda itu tertidur dikamarnya.

Akashi memijat tengkuknya yang terasa pegal. Setelah makan malam berakhir, ia harus membahas beberapa hal bersama Aida. Ia kira tidak akan selelah ini, tapi ternyata seluruh tenaganya terkuras habis. Ia ingin segera tidur dikamarnya secepat mungkin.

Langkah kaki Akashi terhenti ketika ia menyadari lampu dikamar yang berada disebelah kamarnya menyala—meski redup. Ia mengernyit. Siapa yang menempati kamar tersebut?

Tidak mau larut dalam rasa penasaran, Akashi pun lebih memilih untuk masuk kedalam.

Manik _deep crimson_ miliknya seolah terpaku dengan apa yang berada didepan matanya. Seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang tengah duduk dijendela yang dibiarkan terbuka, sehingga sinar bulan bisa masuk dengan leluasa. Ditangan pemuda itu terdapat sebuah origami burung yang baru setengah jadi.

Pemuda itu menoleh kearah pintu ketika merasakan kehadiran Akashi disana. Ia mengulas senyum tipis—membuat Akashi sedikit terpana.

Akashi berdehem, menyingkirkan rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya, "Kau belum tidur Tetsuya?" tanyanya sambil mendekati sang pemuda.

Kuroko Tetsuya menggeleng, ia memilih untuk kembali berkutat dengan origami burung bangau miliknya, mengabaikan kehadiran Akashi disana.

Akashi pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia lebih memilih untuk diam mengamati setiap gerak-gerik pemuda tersebut. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Kuroko sudah beranjak dari jendela menuju kasurnya.

Dokter muda itu dibuat bingung dengan tingkah Kuroko yang justru merangkak ke kolong kasur.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hening. Kuroko tidak menjawab, namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali berdiri namun dengan sebuah toples bening dipelukannya. Toples yang berukuran besar dan berisi origami burung bangau warna-warni yang terlihat begitu indah.

"Kau... itu kau semua yang membuat?" heran Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk. Dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu memasukkan origami buatannya kedalam toples lalu menutupnya dan mengembalikannya ketempat semula.

Akashi masih terpukau dengan jumlah origami yang dibuat oleh Kuroko, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah sekalipun bermain dengan yang namanya kesenian origami.

"Masih ada dua toples besar lagi dibawah sana. Ibuku mengatakan jika kita membuat 1000 origami burung bangau, maka harapan kita akan terkabul." Ucap Kuroko.

Manik mata Akashi beralih menatap Kuroko, hatinya mencelos ketika ia mendapati Kuroko tersenyum—senyum pedih.

Ia tidak suka.

Entah mengapa, ia tidak menyukai saat pemuda itu mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih.

"Begitukah? Sudah berapa banyak yang kau buat?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

Kuroko terlihat menerawang, "Baru 357. Mungkin."

Akashi mengangguk mengerti, ia menghampiri pemuda mungil tersebut, diusapnya surai _baby blue_ yang ternyata begitu lembut, "Masih kurang cukup banyak untuk mencapai 1000 bukan? Berjuanglah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kau segeralah tidur, hari sudah larut. Dan sebaiknya kau tidak lupa untuk menutup jendelanya, udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Bibir Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis, senyum yang mampu membuat dunia Akashi serasa berhenti, "Ha'i. _Arigatou_ Akashi-_sama_."

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan _suffix –sama_, itu terdengar sangat menganggu."

"_Sumimasen_, kalau begitu, Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi tersenyum, "Begitu terdengar lebih baik."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Akashi merasa dirinya telah menemukan sisi lain dari dunia yang selama ini tidak pernah ia ketahui. Dan perkataan Momoi nampaknya ada benarnya, mungkin ia akan merasa betah tinggal disini.

.-.-.

Sinar mentari masuk menerobos melalui tirai putih yang berada dikamar Akashi—mengusik ketenangan tidur sang pria bersurai scarlet. Akashi masih enggan untuk bangun. Demi apapun, ia merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju Kyoto merupakan perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan, belum lagi, dirinya semalam baru bisa terlelap selepas tengah malam.

Salahkan saja tekatnya yang terlalu membara dalam rangka memikirkan hal apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyembuhkan pasien dirumah rehabilitasi ini. Ia harus menemukan caranya—mengingat sampai sekarang belum ditemukan obat yang tepat dalam mengatasi penyakit HIV/AIDS.

TOK TOK

"Akashi-_san_, sarapanmu kuletakkan didepan pintu."

Suara perempuan, '_Mungkin itu Satsuki_.' Batin Akashi.

Meski begitu, ia masih saja enggan beranjak dari kasurnya yang sungguh membuatnya dilema. Hingga akhirnya, Akashi kembali kealam mimpinya.

Satu jam kemudian, barulah Akashi benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sedikit merutuki dirinya yang sungguh sangat pemalas hari ini. Tidak menyiakan waktu, Akashi langsung melesat kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, selepas itu, ia pergi keluar kamar untuk mengambil sarapan yang tadi diletakkan Momoi di depan pintu kamarnya.

Seusai menghabiskan sarapannya didalam kamar, Akashi beranjak menuju dapur untuk mencuci peralatan makan miliknya, namun baru saja ia keluar kamar, ia berpapasan dengan Momoi—dan wanita itu langsung merampas bekas sarapan milik Akashi.

"Lebih baik, Akashi-san memeriksa keadaan anak-anak." Begitu ucap Momoi, dan Akashi hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan.

Sekedar info, sejak semalam, Akashi meminta kepada semua orang untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan suffix –sama. Karena menurutnya, itu sangat menganggu.

BRUK

Pria bersurai scarlet itu berjengit ketika ia mendengar suara bedebum yang berasal dari salah satu ruangan tidak terpakai. Maka, ia pun langsung melesat kesana.

Manik matanya memicing ketika ia mendapati keadaan ruangan yang penuh dengan debu. Sekelebat bayangan berwarna biru muda terlihat oleh matanya.

BRUK

"Uhuk—uhuk!"

Baiklah, kali ini ia semakin kesulitan untuk melihat, "Hei, apa ada seseorang didalam?"

Nihil. Tidak ada jawaban. Akashi pun memilih untuk menerobos masuk kedalam. Seketika, ia terbatuk-batuk ketika debu-debu sialan itu masuk kedalam pernafasannya. Manik matanya memicing ketika mendapati jendela dalam ruangan tersebut masih dalam keadaan tertutup. Dengan cekatan, pria itu membuka jendela sehingga udara segar bisa masuk kedalam.

Hah, begini jauh lebih baik.

"Uhuk—terimakasih, Akashi-_kun_—uhuk!"

Akashi menoleh, ia menemukan sosok Kuroko tengah berjongkok sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Panik, Akashi segera beringsut menuju Kuroko.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Akashi panik. Ia tiada henti memeriksa setiap inchi tubuh Kuroko, memastikan tubuh mungil itu tidak menderita luka ringan maupun serius.

Surai _baby blue_ itu bergoyang seirama dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah membantuku membuka jendelanya, Akashi-_kun_."

"Bukan masalah untukku. Lebih penting dari itu, untuk apa kau membersihkan gudang ini?" tanya Akashi. Ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang sedikit ternodai oleh debu. Manik _deep_ _crimson_nya mengamati dalam diam ruangan bercat biru dongker dan putih ini.

"Tempat ini bukan gudang." Lirih Kuroko. Akashi menoleh, ia menemukan Kuroko terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah figura foto.

Manik _azure_ milik sang pemuda berembun, seolah siap meneteskan air asin yang sudah terkumpul disana, "Tempat ini... kamar sahabatku."

Akashi terhenyak. Ia merasa tidak enak hati mengatai tempat ini sebagai gudang. Yah, bagaimana pun orang yang melihat keadaan ruangan ini pasti akan beranggapan jika ruangan ini adalah gudang dengan berbagai kardus dan barang bekas yang menumpuk didalamnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau. Siapa namanya dan dimana sahabatmu itu sekarang?" tanyanya.

Kening Akashi mengernyit tidak suka ketika setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kuroko.

"Namanya Aomine Daiki. Dan sekarang, ia sudah pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang begitu jauh dan indah." Lirihnya.

Akashi tidaklah bodoh untuk mengerti arti dari kata kiasan yang digunakan oleh pemuda mungil didepannya. Aomine Daiki, orang itu sudah meninggal dunia.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis." Ucap Akashi, ia menepuk lembut puncak kepala Kuroko. Namun pemuda mungil itu menggeleng, ia menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya, "Aku sudah berjanji padanya dan juga pada semuanya jika aku tidak akan menangis lagi."

Akashi terkesiap. Ia mematung. Ia bahkan tidak bergeming ketika sosok Kuroko telah berlalu dari sana—lengkap dengan figura didalam pelukannya.

"Akashi-_kun_, apa kau ingin ikut denganku kesuatu tempat? Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu." Ucap Kuroko ketika pemuda itu telah berdiri diambang pintu.

Tentu saja Akashi mengangguk mengiyakan, ia tidak akan menyiakan penawaran langka dari pemuda yang bahkan baru dikenalnya kemarin itu. Rasa penasarannya akan sosok didepannya itu telah membuatnya lupa akan segala hal.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Akashi menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal, "Dimana anak-anak?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi melalui sudut matanya, "Mungkin Aida-_san_ membawa mereka jalan-jalan sejenak disekitar sini."

Hening kembali. Baik Akashi maupun Kuroko, keduanya tidak berniat untuk memulai percakapan. Keheningan itu terjadi beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya Kuroko menghentikkan langkah kakinya didepan sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang terletak dibagian paling belakang rumah.

Kuroko dengan hati-hati membuka pintu tersebut dan menyuruh Akashi untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

Begitu sang dokter menginjakkan kakiknya disana, ia terpana dengan kehadiran sebuah piano tua yang berada ditengah ruangan. Sebuah piano tua berwarna hitam yang nampaknya masih bisa dimainkan.

Akashi menatap Kuroko yang tengah meletakkan figura berisi fotonya dan sahabatnya dimeja kecil yang berada dipojok ruangan.

"Kenapa kau ingin menunjukkan ini kepadaku?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

Kuroko terhenyak, ia menatap ragu kearah Akashi, "Itu, sebenarnya aku ingin memindahkan piano itu kesana." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah tempat didekat jendela besar.

Akashi terkekeh, rupanya pemuda mungil itu membutuhkan bantuannya untuk memindahkan piano, bukan untuk pamer? Astaga, lucu sekali pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Jika kau butuh bantuanku, kau bisa langsung mengatakannya kepadaku Tetsuya. Tidak perlu sungkan." Ucap Akashi ramah. Sangat ramah. Bahkan Akashi menyadari jika ini bukanlah sifatnya yang biasanya.

Wajah Kuroko bersemu malu mendengar ucapan Akashi, "Ma-maaf."

DEG

Dada Akashi berdesir lembut ketika melihat wajah bersemu Kuroko. Desiran yang sungguh menyenangkan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

'_Manis_.' Batinnya.

'_Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Seijuurou?!'_ panik Akashi ketika ia menyadari pikiran melanturnya barusan.

"Akashi-_kun_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko bingung. Ia bingung mendapati Akashi yang tiba-tiba saja menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

Pria itu tersentak, "Ah ya, aku baik-baik saja. Jadi bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Kuroko mengangguk, ia pun mengambil posisi ditepi piano, sementara Akashi berada disisi lainnya. Secara bersamaan mereka berdua mendorong piano tua tersebut ketempat yang diinginkan oleh Kuroko. Butuh tenaga yang besar memang, mengingat ukuran piano tersebut yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil.

Butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk memindahkan piano itu dari tempat semula. Senyum manis terlukis diparas Kuroko ketika ia sudah berhasil menempatkan piano tersebut ke_spot _yang sangat strategis untuknya.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku meminta bayaranku sekarang?" tanya Aksahi dengan nada bercanda.

Kuroko terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan Akashi, "Ta-tapi aku tidak punya uang Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi terkekeh, diusapnya surai baby blue itu, "Aku hanya bercanda, lagipula aku tidak menginginkan uangmu Tetsuya. Hm, bagaimana jika kau memainkan sebuah lagu untukku?"

Pemuda itu terlihat ragu, ia menatap ragu kearah Akashi, "Tapi permainan pianoku tidak bagus. Aku—"

"Aku yakin permainanmu itu bagus. Sekarang, mainkanlah sebuah lagu untukku."

Menghela nafas. Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika ia menyadari betapa keras kepalanya dokter baru ini. Maka, ia pun segera duduk dikursi piano dan mulai menekan _tuts-tuts_ piano tua itu hingga membentuk melodi yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

Melodi yang sama seperti yang didengar oleh Akashi kemarin.

Melodi yang membuatnya terbuai.

Melodi yang mengingatkannya dalam kenangan mendiang ibunya.

Melodi yang membuatnya terpesona, yang membuatnya hatinya tiada henti berdesir lembut.

Kuroko memainkannya dengan penuh perasaan. Melodi yang terdengar sedih nan menyentuh tersebut benar-benar merasuk kedalam relung hati Akashi. Ia menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

Akashi menyukai bagaimana cara Kuroko memainkan melodi tersebut. Ia menyukai cara bagaimana Kuroko hanyut dalam lantunan melodi yang sudah ia rangkai sendiri.

Ia menyukai segala hal yang ada didepannya.

Akashi tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui jenis debaran yang kini tengah melanda hatinya. Midorima—temannya—dulu pernah menceritakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Dan apa yang diceritakan oleh temannya yang berambut hijau itu, sama persis seperti apa yang dialaminya.

Tapi, tidak mungkin ia secepat ini jatuh cinta pada Kuroko Tetsuya yang notabenenya adalah orang asing dikehidupannya bukan?

.-.-.

Akashi melepaskan stetoskop yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk memeriksa keadaan pasien yang berada ditempat kerja barunya ini.

Dan pasien terakhir adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda manis bersurai _baby blue_ yang tadi baru saja memainkan sebuah lagu yang membuatnya terbuai.

"Kondisimu cukup stabil. Tapi, kusarankan kau jangan melewatkan makan malam." Ucap Akashi sambil membereskan alat-alat yang baru saja digunakannya. Termasuk empat buah tabung kecil berisi sampel darah dari Kuroko, Kagami, Kise dan juga Himuro.

"Aku tidak terbiasa. Selain itu, pada jam itulah aku menyelesaikan origamiku." Lirih Kuroko.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu, saat malam hari tiba, setidaknya berbicaralah kepada anak-anak itu, mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Bukankah kau juga begitu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kuroko mantap. Manik _azure_nya menatap tiga bocah yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri yang tengah bermain bersama Momoi dan juga Aida.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk dibawah naungan pohon sakura yang begitu besar dan rindang. Mengamati dari kejauhan bagaimana anak-anak kecil itu bermain berkejaran satu sama lain.

Akashi melirik kearah Kuroko, "Jika boleh aku tau, mengapa kau begitu menyayangi mereka?"

"Bukankah menyayangi seseorang itu tidak membutuhkan alasan?"

Skakmat.

Jawaban yang benar-benar membuat Akashi terdiam seribu bahasa. Sebuah kalimat sederhana, namun langsung menusuk kedalam relung hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Tapi, setidaknya berikanlah alasan jika ada orang yang menanyakannya." Sanggah Akashi. Pria itu mengernyit ketika mendapati Kuroko justru terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Itu karena mereka membutuhkannya. Mereka membutuhkan kasih sayang tulus dari seseorang. Apa Akashi-_kun_ tau, mereka bertiga tidak mempunyai orangtua?"

Akashi terkesiap, "Tidak punya orangtua?"

Kuroko mengangguk, ia menunjuk kearah bocah bersurai kuning, "Kise-_kun_, dia dibuang oleh ayah kandung dan ibu tirinya, karena Kise-_kun_ sudah menderita HIV semenjak kecil, hasil penurunan dari ibu kandungnya yang telah meninggal ketika melahirkannya. Lalu—"

Jari mungil itu menunjuk kearah Himuro dan juga Kagami, "Himuro-_kun_ dan Kagami-_kun_, mereka adalah saudara satu ibu, ketika ibu mereka meninggal, ayah mereka membuang mereka kesini. Karena itulah, mereka sangat mengharapkan kasih sayang dari seseorang. Dan aku ingin membantu mereka melalui cara ini."

Kali ini Akashi benar-benar terdiam. Ia tidak pernah tau jika penderita HIV begitu menderita. Dikucilkan oleh masyarakat dan juga dibuang oleh keluarga. Padahal mereka sangat membutuhkan dukungan dari orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal itu...

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Apa... kau sama seperti mereka?"

Akashi merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bertanya hal pribadi tersebut secara langsung kepada Kuroko. Saat itu juga Akashi langsung menyesali pertanyaannya ketika senyum sedih terlukis diwajah manis pemuda mungil itu.

Kuroko menoleh kearah Akashi, "Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ ingin tau tentang hal itu?"

Kenapa? Akashi pun tidak tau mengapa ia ingin tau tentang hal itu.

Tentang masa lalu Kuroko.

Wajah manis itu semakin sedih ketika tidak mendapat jawaban dari Akashi yang masih terpaku. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya semula menuju kamarnya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak ingin membahas hal itu." bisiknya sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan sang dokter muda.

Sepeninggal Kuroko, Akashi merenungi perbuatannya. Apakah ia sudah melakukan hal yang lancang? Apakah topik itu sangat sensitif untuk Kuroko?

PUK

Pria itu menoleh ketika merasakn tepukan halus dibahunya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati Aidalah yang melakukannya. Ia hanya diam saja ketika Aida menempati tempat yang tadi ditempati oleh Kuroko.

"Butuh secangkir teh? Kurasa menikmati sore hari di Kyoto sambil menikmati secangkir teh bukan hal yang buruk." Tawar Aida sembari memberikan secangkir teh hangat yang masih mengepulkan asapnya.

Dengan sungkan Akashi menerimanya sambil bergumam terimakasih. Disesapnya teh yang beraroma wangi tersebut. Hah, setidaknya ini bisa sedikit mengurangi beban pikirannya.

"Bertengkar dengan Kuroko-_kun_?" tanya Aida tiba-tiba.

Akashi terdiam.

Aida terkekeh, ia meletakkan cangki teh miliknya dipangkuannya, "Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban iya, Akashi-_san_."

Manik _almond_ milik Aida menatap langit sore yang mulai kemerahan, pandangan matanya terlihat jauh menerawang.

"Kuroko-_kun_ itu, dia adalah orang yang tertutup."

Akashi menoleh, ia merasa tertarik dengan hal yang dibicarakan oleh Aida.

"Akashi_-san_ juga sudah mengetahuinya bukan, jika Kuroko-_kun_ baru disini sekitar dua tahun? Dia datang kesini tidak sendiri, namun bersama dengan sahabatnya, Aomine-_kun_. Sayangnya, kau tidak bisa menemui Aomine-_kun_, karena dia sudah terlebih dahulu meninggal. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana Aomine-_kun_ menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dipelukan Kuroko-_kun_." Jelas Aida.

Akashi masih terdiam, ia tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Namun, sebersit rasa tidak suka datang ketika ia mengetahui hubungan Kuroko dan sahabatnya sangatlah dekat.

"Aomine-_kun_... dia adalah sosok sahabat yang sangat berarti untuk Kuroko-_kun_. Dia adalah orang yang selalu melindungi Kuroko-_kun_ ketika sedang ditindas. Mereka berdua terkena HIV itu karena ulah orang-orang yang mem_bully_ Kuroko-_kun_ sewaktu mereka masih SMA. Saat itu, Kuroko-_kun_ sangat tertekan. Ia marah dengan dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah, hingga membiarkan orang yang melindunginya menderita, membuat aib untuk keluarganya. Karena itulah, Kuroko-_kun_ memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan mengganti marganya menggunakan marga ibunya." Lanjut Aida.

"Menggunakan marga ibunya?" tanya Akashi.

Aida mengangguk, "Marga Kuroko-_kun_ sebelumnya adalah Mayuzumi, Mayuzumi Tetsuya. Namun, ia tidak ingin menjadi aib keluarganya, karena itulah Kuroko-_kun_ mengganti marganya menggunakan marga ibunya. Apa Akashi-_san_ tau? Kuroko-_kun_ mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro. Biasanya, setiap sebulan sekali ia akan datang untuk menengoknya."

Akashi mengangguk mengerti. Kini, ia mengetahui alasan kenapa Kuroko enggan untuk menceritakan masa lalunya. Bukankah menceritakan masa lalu menyedihkanmu kepada orang lain itu menyakitkan?

Namun, terbersit rasa bingung ketika Aida justru menceritakan hal ini kepadanya. Dirinya hanya orang asing. Orang yang bahkan baru satu hari menginjakkan kakinya disini.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan hal ini kepadaku?"

Aida menoleh, ia tersenyum lembut kepada Akashi, "Karena kami mempercayaimu Akashi-_san_. Kami semua. Bahkan Kuroko-_kun_ sekalipun. Dia terlihat berbeda ketika bersamamu. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kami bisa melihat binar itu lagi di matanya, dan itu semua berkat dirimu. Selain itu, Kuroko-_kun_ juga tidak akan pernah mau bermain piano kecuali didepan orang yang ia percaya dan ia sayangi."

Pria bersurai _scarlet_ itu terdiam. Mencerna setiap perkataan Aida. Ia merutuki otaknya yang mendadak menjadi lamban. Ia bahkan menghiraukan Aida dan juga Momoi yang sudah mengajaknya untuk masuk kedalam karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Dipikirannya kini hanya ada Kuroko.

'_...Kuroko-kun juga tidak akan pernah mau bermain piano kecuali didepan orang yang ia percaya dan ia sayangi.'_

DEG DEG DEG

Tuhan, apakah dirinya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pemuda mungil itu?

.-.-.

TOK TOK

Tidak ada jawaban. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Akashi mengetuk pintu kamar milik Kuroko—namun sang pemilik tidak kunjung membukakan pintunya.

Apakah Kuroko marah kepadanya?

Hah, jika iya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika Kuroko marah padanya, itu akan memperlambat proses pemulihannya.

Tidak sabar, Akashi pun memutar kenop pintu yng ternyata tidak terkunci tersebut, "Tetsuya, aku akan masuk."

Sama seperti kemarin, Akashi menemukan sosok Tetsuya tengah duduk dijendela dengan origami ditangannya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Kali ini beberapa origami burung terlihat berceceran dilantai. Selain itu, sebuah figura foto terlihat berada didekapannya.

Akashi tersentak tatkala manik matanya menangkap sosok Kuroko tengah menangis sesenggukan. Hal yang sungguh tidak pernah Akashi pikirkan sebelumnya.

Kuroko terlihat terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya, hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Akashi berada disana. Akashi pun mengambil perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Ia juga berhati-hati agar tidak menginjak origami hasil karya sang pemuda.

"Tetsuya..." panggil Akashi.

Berhasil, pemuda itu menoleh. Akashi bisa melihat bagaimana manik _azure_ itu membulat terkejut kala menatap dirinya.

Akashi menahan tangan Kuroko yang hendak menghapus air mata dipipinya yang masih setia mengalir.

"Menangislah. Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Mereka tidak akan marah kepadamu Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan mungil itu saat Kuroko menggeleng lemah.

Akashi tidak sanggup, ia tidak sanggup melihat keadaan sang _baby blue_ yang terlalu rapuh. Dibawanya tubuh ringkih itu kedalam dekapannya. Ditenggelamkannya kepala _baby blue_ itu didadanya.

"Aku ada disini. Aku yang akan menanggung semuanya. Menangislah sepuasnya Tetsuya." Bisiknya lagi.

Seolah terhipnotis oleh perkataan Akashi, air mata mulai berlomba-lomba turun dari manik _azure_ Kuroko. Bahkan, pemuda itu tidak sadar jika ia membalas pelukan Akashi dan memeluk sang dokter dengan sangat erat.

"Hiks—maafkan—hiks—aku—Aomine-_kun_—hiks." Tangisnya.

Akashi bisa mengerti sekarang. Perasaan bersalah yang menggerogoti hati Kuroko. Perasaan bersalah karena membiarkan sahabatnya mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk melindunginya. Perasaan bersalah yang sudah lama tersimpan didalam sana.

Jika boleh, ia tidak hanya ingin mengobati raga pemuda mungil ini, tapi juga luka hatinya.

Bolehkah?

.-.-.

Sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya Akashi tinggal di rumah rehabilitasi. Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Momoi saat mereka pertama bertemu, ia pasti akan betah tinggal disini. Lihat saja sekarang, rasanya Akashi enggan untuk pulang kembali ke Tokyo. Ia sudah terlalu nyaman tinggal di Kyoto dengan keluarga kecilnya yang menyayanginya.

Ya. Seluruh penghuni rumah rehabilitasi sudah mulai menganggap Akashi adalah salah satu dari keluarga mereka. Keluarga yang harus disayangi dan dilindungi. Bahkan sekarang Kise, Himuro maupun Kagami sudah menganggap Akashi sebagai kakak kesayangan mereka setelah Kuroko.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Kuroko, Akashi sudah yakin dengan apa yang selama ini melanda dirinya. Perasaan manis yang selalu muncul ketika dirinya bersama dengan sang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_.

Cinta.

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou, dokter bedah terkenal di Jepang, jatuh cinta kepada Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang penderita HIV.

Selama tinggal disana, Akashi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kuroko. Mulai dari membantunya membersihkan rumah, menontonnya bermain piano sampai menemaninya membuat 1000 origami burung bangau.

Banyak hal yang sudah Akashi ketahui tentang Kuroko. Kuroko yang suka membaca buku. Kuroko yang sangat menyukai vanilla. Kuroko yang sangat menyukai basket. Semua itu ia ketahui langsung dari Kuroko.

Ia sangat bersyukur, pemuda manis itu mau membagi sedikit memori menyenangkan yang ia punya, mengizinkannya untuk mengenal lebih jauh siapa sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsuya.

Selama berbulan-bulan itulah, tak jarang Akashi bertemu dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro, kakak dari Kuroko. Seorang pria tampan yang berkerja diluar Kyoto—itulah sebabnya dirinya hanya bisa sebulan sekali mengunjungi sang adik.

Dan mengenai perasaannya, berkali-kali Akashi mencoba untuk mengutarakannya, namun sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Ia selalu mendapatkan kesulitan.

Seperti saat ini, disaat hanya ada dia dan Kuroko dirumah, tiba-tiba saja Kise merengek untuk tidak mau lepas dari Kuroko—perlu diketahui, Kise adalah seorang bocah yang mengidap sindrom _Kurokocomplex_.

Dan untung saja, semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu, suara-suara berisik yang dihasilkan Kise sudah tidak terdengar lagi karena Kuroko sudah menidurkannya.

"Akashi-_kun_, kau melamun." Ucap Kuroko—mengagetkan Akashi yang tengah menikmati semilir angin sore.

Dokter muda itu menghela nafas, "Kau mengagetkanku Tetsuya."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Akashi. Ia berjalan mendekati Akashi yang berdiri disisi jendela ruang keluarga. Angin sore yang berhembus sungguh sangat sejuk, apalagi dengan suasana yang sungguh tenang ini.

Damai.

Benar-benar suasana yang membuat hati dan pikirannya tenang.

Akashi mengamati Kuroko melalui ujung matanya. Ia mengernyit heran ketika mendapati keadaan Kuroko yang sepertinya terlihat aneh. Tidak biasanya pemuda mungil itu menggunakan pakaian tebal dan membawa sebuah sapu tangan kemana-mana.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi memastikan.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ bertanya seperti—uhuk!"

Dengan sigap Akashi memeluk tubuh Kuroko yang hampir ambruk. Pemuda mungil itu tidak ada hentinya terbatuk keras. Hal itu membuat Akashi panik bukan main. Sebagai seorang dokter tentu saja ia sangat paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko.

Hati Akashi mencelos ketika ia mendapati Kuroko menangis dipelukannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Akashi segera menggendong tubuh mungil itu membawanya kekamar miliknya—mengingat semua peralatan dokter miliknya berada dikamarnya.

Akashi membaringkan Kuroko dengan lembut diatas ranjangnya. Ia mengernyit ketika Kuroko tidak lekas melepaskan sapu tangan yang masih menutupi mulutnya, "Tetsuya, lepaskan sapu tangan itu dari mulutmu. Aku ingin memeriksa keadaanmu."

Kuroko menggeleng. Ia bersikeras tidak ingin menyingkirkannya darisana.

Akashi menghela nafas, ia harus sabar, "Tetsuya, kumohon, lepaskan sekarang juga."

Pemuda mungil itu menurut, dengan perlahan ia menjauhkan sapu tangan itu dari mulutnya. Namun, baru saja Akashi mengambilnya, Kuroko kembali terbatuk parah. Pemuda itu menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya.

Akashi dengan panik meraih tangan pemuda mungil itu, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati tangan mungil itu ternodai oleh darah. Bukan hanya tangannya, wajah dan juga sapu tangan yang tadi digunakannya pun ternodai oleh darah.

Dunia Akashi serasa berhenti berputar. Berbagai skenario buru masuk silih berganti kedalam otaknya.

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh pesimis.

Akashi dengan cekatan segera memeriksa Kuroko, mengambil sampel darahnya dan memberinya obat yang sekiranya bisa meredakan sakit yang dialami olehnya.

"Akashi-_kun_, maaf merepotkanmu." Lirih Kuroko matanya masih berair karena menangis.

Sang dokter hanya bisa tersenyum lemah, dibelainya surai Kuroko dengan penuh kasih sayang. Pemuda mungil itu kini sudah terlelap karena efek obat yang diberikan oleh sang dokter.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu. Tolong bertahanlah sedikit lagi."

.-.-.

Sudah hampir dua hari Kuroko belum bangun dari tidurnya. Membuat semua orang yang berada dirumah rehabilitasi merasa sangat sedih, terutama bocah-bocah kecil yang sudah menganggap Kuroko sebagai kakak mereka. Mereka tidak tega melihat tubuh lemah Kuroko yang terbaring diatas ranjang.

Begitu pula dengan Akashi. Dokter muda itu pun sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang akan menolong Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Taiga, Himuro, Ryouta. Bisakah aku menitipkan Tetsuya kepada kalian?"

Ketiga bocah itu menatap nanar sosok Akashi yang kini sudah berpakaian rapi. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah tas yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Tentu-_ssu_. Tapi, Sei-nii mau kemana-_ssu_?" tanya Kise sedih. Air matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh salah satu kakaknya yang ia sayangi.

Akashi yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis, didekatinya sang pirang dan ditepuknya puncak kepala sang bocah, "Aku hanya pergi sebentar ke Tokyo. Seminggu lagi aku akan kembali kesini dan menyembuhkan Tetsuya."

Kali ini mata bocah-bocah itu berbinar bahagia, "Benarkah? _Nii-chan_ bisa kembali seperti dulu? _Nii_-_chan_ bisa menemani kami bermain lagi?"

Dokter muda itu tersenyum tipis, ia menganggukkan kepalanya—membuat bocah-bocah itu kegirangan. Momoi yang saat itu bersama dengan para bocah langsung memeluk mereka. Tapi, acara berpelukan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena taksi yang akan mengantarkan Akashi ke stasiun sudah tiba.

Aida yang mengantarkan Akashi sampai didepan gerbang tersenyum sedih, "Apa kau akan benar-benar melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkan Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi penuh dengan keyakinan.

Aida tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa harunya. Ia menangis. Hatinya ikut merasakan sakit atas apa yang terjadi pada Akashi dan Kuroko. Aida menyadarinya, perasaan cinta yang sangat kuat dari Akashi untuk Kuroko. Perasaan cinta yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah kembali Akashi-_kun_. Kami pasti akan menjaga Kuroko-_kun_ dengan baik." Ucap Aida menyakinkan Akashi yang sudah masuk kedalam taksi. Akashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Aida.

Aida menatap nanar taksi yang membawa pergi Akashi.

Nah, sekarang ia harus segera kembali kedalam dan mengecek keadaan Kuroko. Pemuda mungil itu berada dalam pengawasan ketatnya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi—

"Akashi-_kun_ kembali ke Tokyo?"

—sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Suara dari seorang pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pemuda mungil itu terlihat sangat lemah, wajahnya pucat pasi. Membuat Aida ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"Dia akan kembali lagi kemari. Dia akan menyembuhkanmu, Kuroko-_kun_." Ucap Aida. Ia membimbing tubuh Kuroko untuk kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

Namun Kuroko enggan pergi darisana, membuat Aida heran. Aida hendak memaksa Kuroko, namun apa yang terjadi sungguh membuat hatinya sakit bukan main.

Saat itulah, air mata Aida mengalir tiada henti.

.-.-.

Waktu sudah menunjukkkan pukul 9 malam. Namun, baik Aida, Momoi bahkan tiga bocah itu enggan meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka berdiri sekarang.

Didepan pintu kamar Kuroko Tetsuya yang terbuka lebar.

Didalam kamar tersebut, terlihat Kuroko tengah menyelesaikan origami burung bangau miliknya. Dilantai, banyak berceceran origami burung warna-warni yang dibuat olehnya.

Sebentar lagi akan mencapai 1000.

Mereka bisa menyimpulkannya ketika melihat Kuroko tersenyum tipis sembari memandang sebuah origami burung berwarna merah yang baru saja diselesaikannya.

Pemuda mungil itu tidak peduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya. Kepalanya yang pusing, tubuhnya yang menggigil. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan 1000 origami burung miliknya.

Lima orang yang masih setia berdiri diambang pintu tak kuasa menahan air mata mereka. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk pemuda mungil yang tengah sendirian didalam sana.

Mereka ingin masuk kedalam, merengkuh tubuh mungil yang mulai gemetaran itu kedalam pelukan mereka, menghangatkannya dengan kasih sayang yang mereka miliki. Tapi, itu semua tidak mereka lakukan. Mereka tidak ingin merusak raut damai yang terlukis diwajah manisnya.

Biarkanlah untuk kali ini saja, Kuroko mendapatkan waktu damainya.

.-.-.

Pagi yang sungguh ribut didalam rumah rehabilitasi. Semua ini karena tangisan Kise yang sudah terdengar sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

Alasan mengapa ia menangis?

Itu karena kedatangan Mayuzumi Chihiro yang terlalu tiba-tiba dan mengatakan ingin menjemput Kuroko dan membawanya pulang.

Ketiga bocah itu tidak mau!

Setelah ditinggalkan oleh Akashi, mereka juga akan ditinggalkan oleh kakak kesayangan mereka? Sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan mengizinkan Mayuzumi membawa Kuroko pergi!

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama _Nii-sama_."

Akhirnya orang yang menjadi biang menampakkan dirinya diruang tamu dengan balutan baju tebal dan juga sebuah syal berwarna biru muda. Wajah manisnya masih terlihat pucat pasi, kini bertambah dengan kantung mata yang menghiasi kedua matanya.

"_Nii-chan_! Kenapa _Nii-chan_ mau pulang?! _Nii-chan_ sudah tidak sayang sama kami?!" raung Kagami. Ia sudah ikutan menangis seperti Kise ketika melihat Kuroko sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Pemuda mungil itu mendekati ketiga bocah yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya. Ia memeluknya dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja.

"_Nii-chan_ hanya sebentar. _Nii-chan_ merindukan kedua orangtua _Nii-chan_. Jadi, bolehkah _Nii-chan_ pulang?" pamit Kuroko.

"Ta-tapi—" kali ini Himuro yang bersuara. Bocah bersurai _raven_ itu memeluk erat sosok yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Aku janji, lusa aku akan mengantarkan Tetsuya kembali kesini. Bolehkah?" Mayuzumi pun turut membujuk ketiga bocah agar mau melepas Kuroko pulang untuk sejenak.

Ketiga bocah itu pun akhirnya luluh. Namun, tangis mereka bertambah kencang karena melihat Kuroko yang juga menitikkan air mata.

"_Nii-chan_, berjanjilah pada kami jika kau pasti akan kembali-_ssu_." Kise masih bersikeras. Kedua temannya pun menganggukkan kepala menyetujui ucapan bocah kuning tersebut.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, pemuda mungil itu justru mengulas senyum termanis yang ia miliki.

Senyum yang membuat semua orang terpaku disana.

.-.-.

Mayuzumi menuntun tubuh lemah adiknya turun dari mobil. Butuh waktu sekitar dua jam untuk sampai dirumah mereka. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika manik matanya menangkap sosok adiknya tengah menatap bangunan didepannya dengan tatapan rindu.

"Apa... _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_ ada dirumah?" tanya Kuroko.

Mayuzumi mengangguk, "Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka jika hari ini kau pulang. Jadi, mereka meliburkan diri."

Kuroko tersenyum, "Syukurlah. Aku... merindukan mereka. Sangat rindu."

KLEK

Baru saja dua bersaudara itu hendak membuka pintu, seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai _baby blue_ menghambur kearah Kuroko. Dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh mungil Kuroko yang terlihat semakin mungil dari terakhir kali yang ia lihat.

"Te_cchan_, _Okaa-sama_ sangat merindukanmu."

Kuroko membalas pelukan sang wanita yang merupakan ibunya. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis, "Aku pulang, _Okaa-sama_."

.-.-.

Seusai makan siang, Kuroko beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya yang lama. Ia ingin menyelesaikan origami burung bangaunya yang kurang 100 lagi genap menjadi 1000.

Tangan mungilnya mulai mengambil sebuah kertas dan sebuah spidol. Sebelum melipat kertasnya, Kuroko terlebih dahulu menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas tersebut. Setelah selesai, baru ia melipatnya seperti biasa dan meletakkannya didalam sebuah toples baru. Toples yang berbeda dari yang ia miliki dirumah rehabilitasi.

"Tetsuya, ini kubawakan kamera milikku. Seperti yang kau minta." Ucap Mayuzumi ketika dirinya masuk kedalam kamar milik sang adik.

"Letakkan saja diatas kasur." Jawab Kuroko. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap kearah kakaknya, fokusnya kini berada di origami burung yang berserakan didekatnya.

Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis, ia duduk dihadapan adiknya, "Perlu bantuan?" tawarnya.

Kuroko menggeleng. Suasana didalam kamar itu mendadak hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara kertas yang dilipat.

Manik _azure_ milik Kuroko menatap ragu kearah kakaknya, "_Nii-sama_, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan."

Sang kakak mengangkat alisnya heran, "Hm? Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan orang yang kau cintai?"

Hening.

Mayuzumi mematung mendengar pertanyaan dari adiknya. Ia bingung harus menjawabnya bagaimana, "Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja?"

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu menghela nafas, ia mengamati origami burung berwarna biru yang kini berada ditangannya, "Aku tidak ingin orang yang kucintai itu tertular HIV dariku."

Nafas Mayuzumi tercekat. Bodohnya dia. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa jika adiknya itu menderita HIV? Kuroko tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong...

"Apa kau memiliki orang yang kau cintai?"

Wajah Kuroko bersemu merah, ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Begitulah. Ia sangat baik padaku. Aku... sangat mencintainya. Tapi kuharap ia tidak mencintaiku. Karena orang sebaik dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada makhluk menjijikkan sepertiku."

GREB

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu Tetsuya! Kau pantas mencintai dan dicintai. Kau bukanlah makhluk menjijikkan. Bagiku, kau adalah adik terbaik didunia ini." Ucap Mayuzumi sambil memeluk erat tubuh adiknya. Ia tidak peduli jika origami buatan adiknya itu akan rusak karena perbuatannya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, dibalasnya pelukan sang kakak, "_Nii-sama_, apakah piano diruang musik masih bisa digunakan?"

"Tentu. Kenapa?" Mayuzumi bertanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah tirus dan pucat sang adik. Meskipun begitu, wajah adiknya tetap terlihat manis.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa."

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu meletakkan kertas yang baru saja diambilnya. Ia menggenggam ujung kemeja yang digunakan oleh Mayuzumi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"_Arigatou Onii-sama_. Aku bahagia memilikimu sebagai kakakku. Aku bahagia memiliki _Otou-sama_ dan juga _Okaa-sama_ sebagai keluargaku. Aku menyangi kalian semua. Sangat menyayangi kalian."

.-.-.

Kira-kira sudah hampir lima hari ia meninggalkan rumah rehabalitasi. Dan kebetulan hari ini adalah hari dimana hasil cek darah milik Kuroko akan keluar, dan Akashi sangat was-was dalam menantinya. Begitu sebuah map diberikan kepadanya, ia dengan tidak sabar segera membukanya.

Dan dunianya serasa runtuh ketika membaca deretan kalimat yang tertulis disana.

HIV dan TBC kronis.

Cobaan macam apa lagi ini? Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada orang-orang dirumah rehabilitasi?

Midorima yang melihat keadaan temannya yang terpuruk hanya bisa menepuk pundaknya, menyalurkan semangat.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah tau, ini adalah saatnya untuk Akashi menyerah. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi berbuat apapun. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa dan menunggu.

"Sudahlah _nodayo_. Kau harus mulai melepasnya secara perlahan dari sekarang." Ucap Midorima.

Akashi tak bergeming. Pria bersurai _scarlet_ itu terlalu tenggelam dalam kegundahannya.

"Kau harus bisa merelakannya Akashi."

"Bagaimana bisa aku merelakan orang yang kucintai mati begitu saja?!" teriak Akashi. Ia menatap tajam kearah Midorima.

Midorima sendiri terkejut dengan ucapan temannya. Apa ia tadi tidak salah dengar? Seorang Akashi Seijuurou jatuh cinta pada pasiennya sendiri? Seorang penderita HIV yang mungkin saat ini tengah menunggu ajalnya?

"Aku akan membawanya kemari. Akan kulakukan segala hal asalkan dia tetap hidup." Lirih Akashi.

Mata Midorima melebar, ia memegang kedua pundak temannya itu, "Kau jangan gila _nodayo_! Kau memang dokter hebat, tapi kau bukan Tuhan!"

"Hahaha, kau benar. Aku memang bukan Tuhan. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Menunggu orang yang kucintai mati tanpa berbuat sesuatu? Jangan gila..."

Pria bersurai hijau itu menatap iba temannya yang kini terlihat sangat terpuruk. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat Akashi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Belum pernah sekalipun Midorima melihat temannya dalam keadaan seputus asa ini.

Akashi yang ia kenal adalah sosok orang yang selalu percaya diri.

Dan kini semua kepercayaan diri itu menghilang, menguap entah kemana ketika satu nama disebut.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Orang yang sudah mengajari Akashi apa itu cinta.

"Jika kau memang ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya, maka lakukanlah _nodayo_. Bawa dia kemari jika itu memang bisa memperpanjang umurnya. Aku berbicara seperti ini bukan karena aku peduli _nodayo_." Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, ia segera menyambar jas dokternya yang tadi ia letakkan disandaran kursi ruang kerjanya.

"Terimakasih, Shintarou."

.-.-.

Dokter muda itu menetapi janjinya. Ia kembali kerumah rehabilitasi dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Akhirnya, ia mendapatkan izin dari rumah sakit tempat ia sebelumnya bekerja untuk merawat empat orang pernderita HIV disana.

Setidaknya, dengan berada disana, persentase mereka bisa sembuh akan naik.

Akashi tersenyum ketika tiga orang bocah memeluknya secara bersamaan—membuatnya terjungkal ketanah. Bocah-bocah kecil itu menangis sesenggukan, mengatakan jika mereka sangat merindukan sosok sang dokter.

Usai acara melepas rindu, Akashi langsung menemui Aida diruangannya. Apalagi jika bukan untuk menanyakan tentang Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Dua hari setelah kau kembali ke Tokyo, Kuroko-kun kembali kerumah aslinya bersama Mayuzumi-_kun_. Jika kau ingin mengunjunginya, datanglah kealamat ini." Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Aida ketika Akashi bertanya tentang keberadaan Kuroko.

Dan sekarang, disinilah ia berada. Di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan mewah. Akashi menekan bel yang berada dipagar. Ia berharap orang yang akan membukakan pintu pagar adalah Kuroko, tapi bukan sosok yang diharapkannyalah yang datang, melainkan sosok Mayuzumi.

"Ada apa sampai kau repot-repot datang kemari?" tanya Mayuzumi ketika mereka berdua telah sampai diruang tamu.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan Tetsuya. Apa dia ada?"

Mayuzumi mengulas senyum tipis, "Dia sedang keluar. Tapi aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana. Tunggu sebentar."

Akashi mengangguk. Sepeninggal Mayuzumi, manik _deep crimson_ miliknya mengamati segala hal yang ada disana. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika matanya menangkap sebuah figura foto yang berisi foto Kuroko ketika acara kelulusan SMP. Pemuda itu nampak sangat manis dan imut.

Ah, melihat fotonya saja membuat rasa rindunya bertambah besar. Ia tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengannya dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Akashi-_kun_. Ini." Ucap Mayuzumi sambil menyodorkan sebuah toples berisi origami burung bangau dan juga sebuah kotak kecil.

Dahi Akashi berkerut bingung mendapati Mayuzumi datang membawa benda tersebut dan sebuket bunga _lily_ putih, "Ini apa?"

Mayuzumi kembali mengulas senyum, "Hadiah dari Tetsuya. Jadi bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

Akashi mengangguk, mereka berdua pun beranjak menuju tempat dimana Kuroko berada dengan menggunakan mobil Mayuzumi.

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama, hanya 20 menit dengan menggunakan mobil, mereka sampai pada sebuah bangunan tua yang tidak terawat.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Mayuzumi sambil turun dari mobil.

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya lagi, namun ia enggan untuk bertanya. Sampai akhirnya Mayuzumi mengatakan, jika ada sebuah danau kecil dan taman pohon sakura yang berada dibelakang bangunan tua ini. Dia mengatakan, jika disitulah tempat favorit Kuroko.

Akashi benar-benar _speechless_ ketika ia menapakkan kakinya ditaman tersebut. Danau yang tidak terlalu besar dengan air yang tenang, dan juga jejeran pohon sakura yang kini tengah bersemi.

Namun, diantara beberapa pohon sakura, ada sebuah pohon yang letaknya berjauhan dengan yang lain. Pohon tersebut terlihat paling rindang diantara yang lain.

"Kenapa kau ingin menemui Tetsuya?" tanya Mayuzumi sambil berjalan mendekati danau. Ketika sampai ditepi danau, ia melirik ke arah Akashi yang saat ini mengenakan celana panjang dan kemeja berlengan panjang yang ditekuk sampai siku berwarna putih, "Biar kutebak, kau pasti langsung kerumah kami bukan?"

"Begitulah. Ketika dirumah rehabilitasi aku tidak menemukan Tetsuya, dan Aida-_san_ mengatakan jika dia pulang kerumah." Jawab Akashi. Ia memandang hamparan danau didepannya. Air yang jernih dan juga tenang. Suasana disini sungguh sangat damai, pantas saja Kuroko menyukainya.

Hening. Baik Akashi maupun Mayuzumi sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya. Aku akan membawa Tetsuya ke Tokyo. Disana Tetsuya pasti bisa mendapatkan perawatan intensif." Ujar Akashi—teringat akan tujuan awalnya datang.

Mayuzumi tersentak, ia menatap nanar kearah danau, namun, cepat-cepat ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya seperti semula. Pria itu berbalik menatap sebuah pohon sakura paling rindang yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Disanalah Tetsuya berada." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk pohon tersebut.

Manik _deep crimson_ Akashi memicing. Ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Tetsuya, "Dimana?"

"Mendekatlah."

Akashi pun mengikuti langkah orang didepannya. Ia sedikit heran ketika mendapati Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis kearah sebuah batu yang terdapat didepan pohon sakura dan meletakkan sebuket bunga _lily_ didepan batu tersebut.

"Hai Tetsuya. Aku datang lagi kemari. Apa kau tau, aku membawa seseorang bersamaku. Apa kau merindukannya?" Mayuzumi berbicara kepada batu didepannya—membuat Akashi mendadak bungkam.

"Mayuzumi-_san_—"

Mayuzumi memiringkan badannya menatap Akashi, senyum sedih terlukis diparasnya. Ia sedikit menjauh dari batu yang ternyata adalah...

Batu nisan dengan nama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Akashi-_kun_, ini Tetsuya. Dia sudah beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang."

.-.-.

Aida hanya bisa berdiri diambang jendela kamar Kuroko dulu. Sebuah jendela yang menghubungkannya dengan pemandangan di taman. Melalui jendela ini, bisa terlihat secara jelas pohon sakura bersemi yang berdiri megah ditaman.

Wanita itu tau alasan mengapa Kuroko senang menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk disini dan menyelesaikan origaminya.

Karena pemuda mungil itu menunggu pohon sakura disana bersemi.

"Kuroko-_kun_, pohon sakura itu sekarang sudah bersemi. Tidakkah kau ingin melihatnya?" lirih Aida. Air mata mulai berlomba turun dari air matanya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tubuhnya yang terasa sesak karena dipeluk oleh tiga orang bocah yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disana sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

Aida semakin terisak ketika ia mengingat perkataan terakhir Tetsuya kepadanya. Permintaan terakhirnya.

"_Aida-san, tolong jaga mereka bertiga ketika aku tidak berada disamping mereka. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka."_

Aida tidak pernah tau, jika ucapan itu akan menjadi ucapan terakhir dari Kuroko yang akan ia dengar.

Ia tidak tau jika akan secepat ini.

Momoi yang baru saja datang tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Setiap kali ia memasuki kamar ini, pasti air mata akan langsung keluar dari matanya. Memori-memori tentang pemuda bersurai _baby_ _blue_ itu selalu merangsek kedalam otaknya.

Tentang betapa ramah dan baiknya pemuda itu.

Tangan Momoi tergerak mengambil sebuah figura foto yang terpajang dimeja nakas. Sebuah foto yang berisi foto mereka semua—Momoi, Aida, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, Kagami dan juga Himuro. Foto yang diambil ketika Aomine dan Kuroko baru saja datang kesini.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu mendekati Aida, "Riko-_chan_, sebaiknya kau tutup jendelanya. Sudah mulai gerimis. Aku tidak ingin kalian sakit."

Aida tidak bergeming, matanya menatap lurus kedepan, "Akashi-_kun_... pasti merasa sangat kehilangan."

Momoi terdiam, ia mengikuti arah pandang Aida dan menemukan Akashi yang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura dengan sebuah origami burung berwarna biru muda ditangannya. Pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tetesan air yang semakin lama semakin keras dan membasahi tubuhnya.

Momoi tersenyum miris, mengingat ekspresi Akashi beberapa saat yang lalu ketika pria itu baru saja kembali dari rumah Kuroko.

Ekspresi terluka dan kehilangan.

"Bukan hanya Akashi-_kun_, tapi kita semua."

.-.-.

Masih segar diingatan Akashi, tentang semua kenangannya disini. Tentang semua waktunya yang ia habiskan bersama sosok pemuda bersurai _baby blue_.

Kenangannya bersama sosok Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tidak banyak memang. Hanya kenangan-kenangan kecil ketika mereka bersama. Ketika Kuroko memainkan piano untuknya, ketika dirinya menggoda pemuda manis itu, bahkan ketika mereka berdua duduk dibawah pohon sakura. Hanya berdua.

Akashi ingat, saat itu Kuroko bertanya tentang sesuatu, tentang bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta dan ia menjawabnya. Akashi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya mengingat bagaimana wajah Kuroko memerah saat itu.

Namun semua itu kini tinggal kenangan. Tidak akan ada lagi sosok pemuda manis yang akan mewarnai hidupnya.

Mata Akashi menatap nanar origami burung berwarna biru muda ditangannya. Ia menghiraukan rintik hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras dan membasahi tubuhnya.

Ia teringat akan hadiah yang diberikan oleh Kuroko. Hadiah berupa 100 origami burung bangau dan juga sebuah kotak berisi _compact disc_.

Begitu ia sampai dirumah rehabilitasi, Akashi langsung melesat kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Aida dan juga Momoi yang mengetuk pintunya. Ia hanya ingin membuka hadiah dari Kuroko secepatnya.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah memutar _compact disc_ tersebut di _CD player_ yang kebetulan berada dikamarnya. Manik _deep crimson_nya tidak pernah berpaling dari layar televisi didepannya.

KLEK

"_Hai Akashi-kun."_

Senyum sedih terulas diparas tampan Akashi ketika wajah tirus Kuroko muncul didalam video tersebut. Pemuda manis itu duduk dibangku piano berwarna putih.

"_Apa kabarmu? Apa kau sehat? Kuharap kau selalu sehat. Maaf, aku tidak mengabarimu jika aku pulang kerumah. Apa kau akan mencariku nanti saat aku tidak ada dirumah rehabilitasi?"_

"Tentu saja aku akan mencarimu Tetsuya." Lirih Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

Akashi bisa melihat, Kuroko tersenyum tipis kearah kamera.

"_Aku... ingin memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu. Maukah kau mendengarkannya?"_

Hening beberapa saat_, "Baiklah. Aku akan mulai."_

Setelah itu, Kuroko tidak bersuara lagi. Jari-jari tangannya dengan lincah menari diatas _tuts-tuts_ piano, membentuk sebuah melodi yang sudah sangat Akashi hapal.

Lagu yang biasa Kuroko mainkan jika bersamanya.

Air mata Akashi langsung mengalir ketika ia mendapati pemuda itu masih memainkan pianonya dengan tenang dan damai. Matanya terpejam, menikmati setiap alunan melodi yang dihasilkan oleh orang yang dicintainya. Meski hanya lewat video, Akashi seolah bisa merasakan Kuroko ada bersamanya. Disampingnya.

Manik deep crimson itu kembali terbuka ketika alunan melodi yang dimainkan oleh Kuroko berakhir. Pemuda manis itu menatap kearah kamera.

"_Maaf jika permainanku jelek. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya pada Akashi-kun jika aku tidak terlalu mahir bukan?"_

Kuroko tersenyum lagi_, "Apa Akashi-kun sudah membuka origami yang kubuat? Kuharap Akashi-kun membukanya."_

Hening. Akashi melihat Kuroko yang berjalan mendekati kamera dan mengambil kamera itu.

"_Akashi-kun, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu..._

_... Apakah aku boleh mencintaimu?"_

KLEK

Akashi terdiam—masih dengan air mata dipipinya.

Pemuda itu... kenapa dia bodoh sekali?

Tangan Akashi meraih toples berisi origami buatan Kuroko. Dengan sabar, ia membuka kembali setiap lipatan disana. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan tulisan tangan Kuroko disana. Tulisan berupa,

'Aku mencintaimu.'

'Bolehkah aku mencintaimu?'

Hingga akhirnya, di origami terakhir, origami berwarna biru muda dengan tulisan terpanjang yang ada disana. Tulisan yang membuat air matanya mengalir tiada henti.

.-.-.

Keesokan harinya, Akashi pergi kemakam Kuroko. Ditangannya terdapat sebuket bunga _lily_ berwarna putih dan juga sebuah origami berwarna biru muda.

Ia tidak datang sendiri, melainkan bersama dengan Kise, Kagami dan juga Himuro.

Akashi meletakkan buket bunga itu didepan batu nisan bertuliskan nama Kuroko, manik _deep_ _crimson_nya melirik kearah tiga bocah yang masih menundukkan kepalanya disana.

"Kalian tidak ingin pamit kepadanya?" tanya Akashi. Kise dan Kagami tidak bergeming, mereka sibuk menyembunyikan tangis mereka.

Sementara itu, Himurolah yang mendekat kesamping Akashi.

"_Nii-chan,_ hari ini kami akan pergi bersama Sei-_nii_ ke Tokyo. Sei-_nii_ bilang, disana kami mungkin bisa sembuh. Tapi tenang saja _Nii-chan_, kami tidak akan melupakanmu. Kami akan sering berkunjung kemari. Kami akan selalu menya—hiks—yangimu—hiks." Tangis yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Himuro akhirnya pecah.

Akashi mengusap surai raven Himuro, "Kembalilah ke mobil. Aku ada sedikit hal yang ingin kusampaikan kepadanya."

Ketiga bocah itu mengangguk, mereka meninggalkan Akashi sendirian dimakam Kuroko.

Tangan Akashi bergerak menyentuh batu nisan milik orang yang dicintainya.

"Tetsuya, apa kau bahagia berada disana? Apa kau bertemu dengan sahabatmu? Aku akan turut bahagia jika kau begitu." Ucap Akashi.

Manik _deep crimson_ milik Akashi menatap origami burung yang sedari tadi berada ditangannya, lalu memasukkannya kembali kedalam jas yang ia kenakan.

"Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu. Kau—"

Akashi berhenti, menahan air mata yang sudah siap keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"—kau boleh mencintaiku. Kau boleh mencintaiku sebanyak apapun yang kau mau. Karena aku juga mencintaimu, dan selamanya akan selalu begitu. Aku berjanji, akan selalu menjaga hati ini hanya untukmu seorang. Hanya untuk malaikatku, Kuroko Tetsuya."

.-.-.

_Akashi-kun, apa kau tau?_

_Aku sangat bahagia bisa dipertemukan denganmu._

_Mungkin, aku tidak menyesal sudah menderita penyakit ini. Karena, jika tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu._

_Dengan orang yang sudah mengajarkanku banyak hal._

_Orang yang sudah mengajariku cinta._

_Akashi-kun..._

_Aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu._

_Kau seperti sosok seorang malaikat yang hadir dalam kehidupanku, bahkan kehidupan kami semua._

_Kau membawakan kami harapan yang mungkin sudah sejak lama kami lupakan._

_Akashi-kun..._

_Aku selalu berpikir, apakah aku pantas mencintaimu?_

_Apa orang sepertiku pantas untuk mencintai sosok sempurna seperti dirimu?_

_Jadi, aku ingin menanyakan ini sekali lagi,_

_Bolehkah aku mencintaimu? _

_Mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku, sampai akhir hayatku nanti?_

**End.**

**a/n:**

Haaaaa apa ini?!

Apa yang sudah saya lakukan?

Setelah sekian lama menghilang dari peradaban saya kembali dengan membawa fict angst gagal. Hiks, saya merasa bersalah karena sudah memisahkan kedua orangtua saya ini. Maafkan saya papa~ *peluk Akashi* *dibunuh

Well, sekian note dari saya, saya takut kepanjangan.

Oh ya, untuk ff saya yang lain, mungkin akan diupdate dalam jangka waktu 2 minggu ini. Ini serius, bukan php seperti kemarin (?)

Last, review minna?^^~


End file.
